She Should Have Said 'Sit'
by nano and lethe
Summary: Our heroes have their deepest wishes granted.. but they begin to wonder if perhaps they were better off before... R&R! Chapter Two: Miroku has changed...
1. Would you get off of me!

Nano: Hello, all. This is Nano. Umm... Lethe's away for now, so she'll introduce the next chapter. Anyway, we worked hard to do this, so read away! And don't forget to review. If you must flame, then flame. But be sure to give us a reason so that we can fix our wrong! (Either that, or flame you too ^_____^ .) Oh, and Lethe says to "use correct grammar". Yeah. She has this thing about grammar... (I was the one who originally wrote this chapter, and before she could put in her own ideas, she went insane over my scary grammar... She's the grammar queen. I never knew so many rules exist! You really do learn something everyday! Just today, I learned that instead of two spaces after a colon... there should only be ONE.)  
  
Our Disclaimer: Give us a break. We're both poor, and if we did own Inu- yasha or any of the other characters, why would we be writing? It would be on TV. Besides, having them to ourselves for glomping is much more fun. (You hear that?! They are ours to glomp! Stay away from our Miroku, and Inu, and Fluffy too!) Don't sue us or the government will be doomed (possibly even damned).  
  
She Should Have Said Sit  
  
by Nano and Lethe  
  
Chapter One: Would you get off of me?!  
  
"You're doing it again."  
  
He stopped, shocked, but crossed his arms and stuck his nose up in the air, like he always did when he was in denial. "Doing what?"  
  
"You're following me again. I'm going home, and you can't stop me this time."  
  
Inu-Yasha blinked. He hadn't thought that he was being obvious. What was he going to say? Not that she would believe him, regardless.  
  
"No. I just thought that you were in danger or something." he replied.  
  
It was sort of true. She had tried to sneak out of the hut at night, and seeing how Inu-Yasha had really sensitive ears, he was, of course, following her. He had had a hunch from the beginning that she was trying to go home, and he had to stop her at all costs. Of course, he didn't admit it, but he was a bit worried. When had he started to do this? In the beginning, he had thought that she was too stubborn to kill, and not bothered at all.  
  
"I knew you were going to say that you were trying to protect me. But it isn't gonna work this time." Kagome's glare was illuminated by the moonlight, making her look more intimidating than usual. "Do I really have to say... the word... again?" Crossing her arms, she waited for an answer. He winced. Damn, she could pass for a demon with that look.  
  
But that didn't stop him. His stubborn demeanor matched hers, and she wasn't getting away without a fight. "So you think you've outsmarted me, eh? Tell me. Why are you going back this time? All this time, I've been meaning to ask: What is it that's so INTERESTING about your damn era?!"  
  
She thought about this for a moment. Well, for one thing, she hadn't been back for a while now. Other than that, she was sure that her grandfather was telling everyone really weird stories about why she wasn't at school. Every once in a while, she went back to check on what he was saying. Poor girl. The longer she stayed in feudal Japan, the harder it was to get back home.  
  
"Move, Inu-Yasha. Let me go home, just this once," she whined, after seeing that he wasn't letting her go at all.  
  
At this, he almost laughed. "You think I'm lettin' you go, just because you ASKED me to? You obviously don't know me very well, Kagome." And yet, she had known that he was going to follow her, AND she had known that it would come to this.  
  
"You're such a JERK! Get OUT of my way, or I'll SAY THE WORD!!"  
  
"NO."  
  
"MOVE!"  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
Suddenly, Inu-Yasha felt his ears being tugged... violently. He yelled and tried to wrench himself around to see who the offender was. MIROKU!!  
  
"Wh-what in the..." muttered Inu-Yasha, rubbing at his poor, sensitive ears. Miroku looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"Well, Inu-Yasha, I came knowing that you'd do this to poor Lady Kagome," stated Miroku, rubbing his chin, "but I didn't see that one coming." He smirked. "Did that actually hurt?"  
  
"None of your business, monk!"  
  
Kagome knew that another argument was about to break out. And though the arguments that she and Inu-Yasha had were very long and time-wasting, the ones that Inu-Yasha and Miroku had were much more violent. And it looked like Miroku had discovered his weakness.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, let her leave!" said Miroku.  
  
"Why the hell do YOU care?" answered Inu-Yasha stubbornly.  
  
At this, Miroku lifted his fingers to his chin and considered the question carefully. "Well, isn't it obvious? I can't just stand here and watch you disturb Lady Kagome. She deserves respect." Behind him, Kagome nodded in agreement.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked darkly at the two. "...I'm not even going to SAY anything to that."  
  
Miroku cleared his throat. At this point, Sango had come out to investigate the source of the racket, and she and Kagome were now standing a good distance away. "I'll bet that it'll take more than five minutes for them to finish," whispered Sango, chuckling. "I bet ten," said Kagome. They both laughed and looked at the two squabbling "men".  
  
"What are you implying, Miroku? You wanna fight?"  
  
The monk grabbed Inu-Yasha's ear and tugged it, ignoring the half-demon's howls of pain. It was a pretty funny sight, watching a badass hanyou begging for mercy just because somebody was pulling on his ear.  
  
"It DOES hurt, doesn't it, Inu-Yasha?" he said, smirking, doing just the opposite of what monks are supposed to do. Inu-Yasha's anger level was reaching its maximum. But before he could do anything, Kagome decided to get her sweet revenge and joined in. She reached for the other ear and pulled it. 'This is kinda fun!' she thought with a grin.  
  
"WOULD YOU GET OFF OF ME?!" roared Inu-Yasha. He tossed his head to the side in an attempt to shake Miroku, Kagome, and now Sango, off. But the more he moved, the harder they pulled, and the more irritated he got, which made him struggle harder. It was a vicious, never-ending cycle. Especially since, by now, Shippo had joined in.  
  
What happened next was unseen by the group: a flash of light, darting across the sky. They didn't acknowledge the slight tingle that ran through their bodies, and wouldn't know its significance until later...  
  
```````  
  
After a while, when they finally got on Inu-Yasha's last nerve, everyone decided to go back to sleep. Chuckling, they all went back to their beds.  
  
"Besides, it would be rude to go barging into your house this late... that is, if time is the same there as it is here," pointed Sango, yawning.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, Sango." Kagome got into a comfortable position and fell asleep. Shippo was already sleeping, and Sango was just about ready to turn in herself. Miroku, after casting a last teasing glance at Inu-Yasha, did the same.  
  
"Feh! You stupid... idiots!" And, after giving his ears a last soothing rub, Inu-Yasha fell asleep. The night was silent once more. But, little did they know (People say that a lot, don't they?) what awaited them the next morning...  
  
**********************************************  
  
Author's notes: That's the first chapter. We need reviews! Don't forget to read our individual work too. (Read Death by Leeks by Lethe... funny funny! And I haven't uploaded in a while, so...) 


	2. You were in the hot spring with Sango!

**She Should Have Said Sit**

**            by Nano and Lethe**

**Chapter Two: "You were in the hot spring with Sango!"**

**Disclaimer: **Insert your standard humorous disclaimer here.

**Intro: **Lethe here! (grins) Now we get to see the beloved Miroku at work!  He's my favorite character, and is so cool… we just couldn't help poking fun at him.  I hope you enjoy this latest installment in the story!  Please review… but if you intend to flame, please read the Flame Requirements in our bio… Thank you very much!  ^___^

``````````````````````

            Argh.  …Bright.

            Inu-Yasha groaned inwardly, but didn't open his eyes or even move.  Every now and then, he liked to just lie in whatever tree he happened to be resting in and stay there.  Laziness didn't hurt unless it was in large amounts.

            A cool morning breeze caused the leaves around him to rustle.  It also did something else, however: brought nearby scents close enough to examine.

            _Kagome's cooking ramen!_

Inu-Yasha grinned and hopped off the branch.

            "There we go!" said Kagome cheerfully, pouring hot water into five instant ramen cups.  She looked to Inu-Yasha's tree.  "Ramen's ready!"

            "I know," said Inu-Yasha from right behind her.  "I smelled it."

            "Yaah!" shrieked Kagome in surprise, whirling around.  "I didn't know you were up!"

            Shippo giggled.  "I saw him!"

            Miroku smiled and began eating his ramen.  "This is certainly appetizing," he said.  "You should eat it before it gets cold, Inu-Yasha."

            The half-demon growled stubbornly.  "Don't think I haven't forgotten about last night, monk!" However, he grabbed his cup and dug in anyway.  (Nothing can keep Inu-Yasha away from his ramen.)

            Sango and Kagome started laughing.  This made Inu-Yasha sulk even more darkly, as he gobbled down ramen at the speed of light.

            _The weather is nice out today,_ thought Sango.  She glanced around, making sure nobody was looking – which was the case, as she had asked Shippo to keep guard for her – and eased with a sigh into the hot spring.  _Perfect.  It wasn't very often that she had a chance to relax._

            "Hey, Shippo!" said Kagome.  "Would you like the rest of my ramen?"

            Shippo bounced up with a big grin, completely forgetting what Sango had requested of him in the first place.  "Yay!  Thank you, Kagome!"  

            Miroku smiled slightly as he stepped into the hot spring, towel wrapped around his waist.  The water was at that comfortable temperature right in between hot and cold, the sunlight was dancing around the trees, and there were few breezes.  _Ah, yes, today is a wonderful day for bathing._

            Sango splashed up from under the water, shaking her hair out and laughing.  She was thoroughly enjoying the peace and quiet.  

            Unfortunately, that peace was about to be interrupted by what she would see in front of her…

            "Mmm… I love ramen!" exclaimed Shippo.  

            "Me too," said Kagome.  She blinked.  "Where are Sango and Miroku?"

            The small demon jumped back up and dashed off in a panic.  "Oh no!"

            "Ah!  Lady Sango!  I didn't see you here," said Miroku with a friendly smile.  "How are you?"

            Sango stared at him.  She tried to scream, or at least yell 'PERVERT!!!', but she found that she couldn't make a noise.

            "I'm sorry.  Did I offend you somehow?" said Miroku worriedly when he noticed her expression.

            Sango blinked.  Not even a nosebleed?  Was this really… _Miroku…?  "N-no… It's okay…" she mumbled.  Why was it that she couldn't look him in the eye? _

            "Ah, that's good," smiled Miroku.  "The weather is wonderful today, isn't it?"  The monk eased back and rested his head on a rock.

            "Yes."  Sango nodded.  He was being so… un-Miroku-ish.  The change was kind of welcome.

            Miroku began wading to the edge of the spring.  "Have a nice day, Lady Sango!"

            "You too."  Sango sighed inwardly.  And then…

            The monk stumbled over a hidden branch in the water.

            "Here's the hot spring!" said Shippo happily.

            "Dammit, Shippo, why'd you have to get us lost?!" complained Inu-Yasha.  "It was only, what, five meters from the camp?"

            "Actually, it was a bit more than that," interjected Kagome, brushing aside the foliage.

            "Whatever, I don't give a-" Inu-Yasha stopped, eyes open wide.  For before him were Miroku and Sango.  One of whom was lying on top of the other.

            Sango shoved Miroku into the water with a loud _splash.  "It's not what you think!" she yelled._

            Kagome snuck a glance at Inu-Yasha.  He was looking at Sango.  "You're being a pervert, aren't you, Inu-Yasha?"

            "Wh-what?! No way!"

"You're blushing."

"Like hell I am!"

            "Oh, really?" said Kagome slyly.  "I'm sure."

            "Why would I-"

            "SIT!!!"

            _THUD.___

_            "I can't believe it!" said Sango later, when she and Kagome were alone._

            "What?"

            "Miroku didn't do _anything_!  I mean, he didn't blush, he didn't seem to even _notice_ that I was… you know…"

            "Unclothed," supplied Kagome.  "That _is weird."_

            "Not that I wanted him to do anything," Sango said hastily.  "It's just… it was like I was just another guy or something.  He didn't even care…  I mean, he didn't even have the perverted GLINT in his eyes."

            _Poor Sango, _thought Kagome.  _I think I know what she means…_

            "What?" said Miroku.  "Why have you called me out here alone?  Is something the matter?"

            "Yeah," said Inu-Yasha bluntly.  "You were in the hot spring with Sango!"

            "And…?"

            "Huh?"

            "Why is that wrong?" said Miroku blankly.  "I don't understand."

            Inu-Yasha twitched.  _Idiot monk._  "Oh, forget it.  But don't do it again!"

            "Um… all right…" conceded Miroku. 

"Feh," hissed Inu-Yasha, as he was turning to leave.

 "Wait, don't go yet."

            "What is it?!" 

            Miroku gazed at the half-demon oddly.  He cocked his head to the side and smiled.   "You're so… beautiful…"

            "WHAT?!" Inu-Yasha stumbled backwards clumsily as the monk advanced, a smooth determination in his steps.  Miroku smiled and reached forward, running his fingers through Inu-Yasha's long hair.  

"You are."

"G-g-get off!!!" yelled Inu-Yasha nervously.  "I'm warning you-!!!"

Miroku did not take heed.  Instead, he stepped even closer to the half-demon. 

 _Why is he blushing?  Why am_**I** _blushing?!  _

"Inu-Yasha? Miroku?  Where did you guys go?!" called Kagome.  Miroku flinched and pulled away, walking back towards the camp.

Inu-Yasha followed.

**Later that night...  
  
**

**  
** "Hey! Don't tell me you're trying _again_!!!"

  
"So?! It's not like you can stop me!" Kagome hitched her backpack onto her shoulder and glared at Inu-Yasha. "Do you really want to try?!" 

  
"Don't go!" yelled Inu-Yasha stubbornly. "You can't leave me here!"

  
"Why not?! It's only for a little while!"

  
"Please!" said Inu-Yasha. "I..." he faltered.

  
Kagome's glare softened. "You what...?"

  
"I want to be with you, Kagome!" He looked at her resolutely. "At least take me with you."

  
"Inu-Yasha..."

  
"Please!"

  
Kagome sighed, noticing Inu-Yasha's hopeful expression.

  
"Kagome?"

  
"SIT!!!"  
  


            _Then again... _thought Inu-Yasha painfully, from his new vantagepoint just above the grass. _...maybe not.___

Off in the distance, behind some bushes, Miroku crept away silently, sighing hopelessly.


End file.
